


In Time, we will belong

by Soraxus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Dursley Family, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Arthur Weasley Bashing, Creatures, Dark Bill Weasley, Dark Charlie Weasley, Dark Fred and George Weasley, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Luna, Dark Neville, Dumbledore Bashing, Dursley Bashing, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Master of Death Harry Potter, Molly Weasley Bashing, Name Change, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ron Weasley Bashing, m/m - Freeform, maybe m/m/m, probs Dark Sirius and Remus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soraxus/pseuds/Soraxus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prophecy about 'the Chosen One and the Dark Lord' had a different meaning than thought, another prophecy about 'the Silver Trio' decided to turn the world upside down. Will Harry be able to change all for the best, or will Fate's champion kill them all?<br/>It's better than the summary, so please read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> there are some mentions to songs but nothing explicit.  
> I own none of the characters, but the plot is mine.

_ This was it. The moment he was going to die. Why had this happened again? Oh yeah, Dumbledore. Why had he not told him what he was? He knows for sure that the old man had known. He sighs and looked up. Bright green emeralds locked with stunning red sapphires. He wondered if this man had always been this way. He was more snake than man, so probably not. Neither did he believe that great and proud men like Lucius Malfoy or Severus Snape would follow a man who was not sane in the slightest. And they didn’t, he thought, thinking of Snape and Regulus Black, who had betrayed their Lord because they didn’t believe in that they were doing was the  _ right  _ thing to do. But then again, what is good? What is the right thing to do? Was he doing the right thing? Or was he just thinking of himself? _

_ “This is it, Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived came to die.” The ruby eyed man said. His long fingered hands had an unhealthy gleam to them, and Harry wondered if it was a result of splitting his soul into horcruxes. They probably were the cause if his insanity. After all, splitting your soul would have great consequences. Dark Magic comes at a prize. Sometimes small, sometimes devastating. He noticed that Voldemort was talking to his Death Eaters. He sighed, he should really stop daydreaming now.  _

_ “Enough of this talk.” He said, his voice steady and unwavering. The Dark Lord stopped in the middle of his sentence, his arms halfway in the air, his back towards Harry. Slowly he turned around, lowering his arms, his wand hanging loosely in his hand.  _

_ “Give the boy his wand.” His wand was thrown at him and he caught it. Thank Merlin for his quick reflexes. Not that he needed it though. He stood still, his grip tight. Voldemort hand shot out, a green as bright as his eyes rushing towards him but he just looked straight at his enem, ignoring Hagrids scream to _ just move _. It all happened in a couple seconds. At one time he was standing in the Forbidden Forest, but when he opened his eyes he was standing in Kings Cross. Not the real one, as everything was a blinding white, reminding him of a muggle hospital. He looked around and started moving towards the sound of painful moans. The source was the horcrux in his body. He didn’t look like the one from the dairy, but more like the pathetic homunculus Voldemort had in his fourth year. Harry sighed again and started to move away. When he was close to perron 9 ¾, he saw a boy. He looked 6 years old, but heights could betray you. The boy was looking around curiously, wearing a black cloak. The boy saw him and he smiled softly.  _

_ “It was the right choice. Fate had it planned this way.” The boy said. _

_ “Is that so.” He answered. “I would’ve guessed I did something wrong. After all Fate doesn’t seem to like me.” The boy giggled softly. _

_ “You’re right, she doesn’t. But it’s only because she has absolutely no control over you. After all, you’re a champion.”  _

_ He blinked. “Me? I’m not a champion.” _

_ “Of course you are Harry. You shouldn’t sell yourself short. We both know you have greatness in you. Why you decided to hide it, I will never understand. But alas, it doesn’t matter anymore.” _

_ Harry watched the child. “What kind of champion am I, then?”  _

_ The boy grinned, showing perfectly straight teeth. “Well mine of course.”  _

_ Harry frowned. “And you are?” _

_ “You know who I am Harry. And even if you don’t, you’ll find out soon enough. Your time here is almost up. Just remember, death comes for almost everyone. Be sure you are able to let go, even if it’s hard.” _

_ “What do you mean?” The world around him started to disappear and the child did not answer him. Soon all he saw was black, and he had the feeling that he was being carried. He heard a voice talking, taunting. He was lowered to the ground, softly placed on the grass beneath him. Someone felt his pulse.  _

_ “Is Draco safe?” The woman above him whispered softly. He opened his eyes a bit, only a sliver of green was visible. She was bowed over him and he heard no one talking. No one was able to see him, so he softly answered a small yes to her and she visibly relaxed.  _

_ “Close your eyes.” She whispered. “He is dead, my Lord.” She said loudly, making sure everyone heard it.  _

_ “He’s dead. No one is coming to save you now!” He heard someone screaming his name. A loud voice boomed over the field, making Harry freeze. He knew that voice. Dumbledore. Hagrid gasped besides him. Dumbledore was soothing the people that everything would be alright, that he was going to save them. He could hear someone crying, and he guessed it was Hermione. He wanted to comfort her, telling her he wasn’t dead, but it would come later. He had a role to play now. He didn’t want Miss Malfoy to die. Too many thing were at stake, and he could not afford the risks. So he just laid there, not moving, trying to not breathe. Silence fell over the place. He could hear footsteps, quick and loud. He opened his eyes, seeing that everyone was focused on the fight between Voldemort and Dumbledore. Except for Neville and Luna. They smiled at him before turning to watch the fight. Harry stood up slowly to not draw attention, and swiftly took the wand Hagrid had put in his pocket. He aimed his wand at Voldemort, and with a quick expelliarmus he had the Elder wand in his hand. As soon as his magic came into contact with the wand, power exploded from it, causing everyone close to him to be blown away, ruffling his hair. It’s magic was excited, and Harry knew immediately who the boy had been. After all, now he had all three. He looked up, seeing everyone was watching him with wide eyes. He grinned, with teeth showing and excitement bubbling in his eyes.  _

_ “Why hello there.” He purred. “I guess I’m not done living then!” He pointed the Elder wand at Dumbledore, who had it pointed at Voldemort. Yet he was to late, and a green light came forth out of the wand, hitting Voldemort’s chest. Voldemort staggered backwards, before he crumpled to the ground. Dumbledore’s wand flew across the field falling at Harry’s feet. _

_ “The use of the unforgivables if forbidden,  _ Dumbledore _. Even against the maddest of men it is  _ forbidden _. You do know what punishment is given to the people who use one of those?” Everyone was looking at him still, stunned. “You had been better off dead.” Emerald eyes were hard. Suddenly the Death Eaters came into action. Green jets of light were fired everywhere and he saw from the corner of his eye how both Luna and Hermione hit the floor, Neville and Ron screaming loudly and started fighting back. Ron using his wand while Neville was wielding Gryffindor’s sword. Harry could feel numbness filling his body, his focus on Fred half laying on the ground while George did his best to gather him in his arm while crying to the sky. He didn’t notice the people around him, hot tears flowing down his face, black spots clouding his vision, _

And then he woke up.


	2. A new vault?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank everyone who gave kudo's, you guys rock.  
> Also, I would like to say that I update irregulary, so sorry for that.

He laid there, eyes closed and an arm covering his eyes, trying to calm himself down from his dream. Oh how he wished it was just a dream. But it wasn’t. It was a memory from three years ago, and it was still fresh in his mind. A knock came from the door.

“Harry, are you okay?” A soft voice came from the hallway. He sighed and stood up, walking to the door and opening it, leaning against the doorpost. 

“I’m fine, Nev. Did I wake you up?” Neville smiled softly. 

“No, I was already awake. I’m making tea, do you also want some?” Harry nodded and followed Neville to the kitchen. Ever since the Battle of Hogwarts Neville and he had been living at Grimmauld place, trying to leave the dead behind, but not really succeeding. Neville passed over some tea, Earl Grey, and Harry sipped at the hot liquid. 

“What’s the time?” He asked, basking in the warmth of the kitchen. Neither Neville and he liked the cold, so the house was constantly filled with warmth. 

“Something passed four, I think. Was it the usual?” Neville answered him. Harry chuckled without any humour.

“Yeah, same to you?” Neville hummed. The death of Luna and Hermione were still hard on them, even after all this time. Not just those two, since a lot of people died at the Battle, like Remus, Tonks, Teddy and Fred. Harry felt a gap in his heart thinking about the twins. George had lived with them at the beginning, but only a couple weeks after the Battle they had seen him wither. They had been worried, but they had understood that George needed space to accept. They knew he would never get over it, but they had never expected what was really happening. Harry had gotten to worried and had asked George what was going on after George had collapsed. George had told them that he and Fred had been soul twins. No one had known, and when they had told their parents they had just laughed. George had explained that soul twins had one soul that was separated in two different bodies, and that one could not live without the other. It had been harder to come to terms with the fact that George was also going to die, but there was nothing they could do. George had died three months after Fred's death, and the largest part of the Weasley family blamed the two of them. They didn’t want to believe that they had been soul twins, and they were furious after learning that Neville and Harry had gotten all the twins had possessed, including their joke shop. After the will reading, Charlie and Bill had come to them, telling them they supported them and they shouldn’t pay any attention to their family. The same day as the will reading, Draco Malfoy approached them, thanking Harry for saving his mother, because she could’ve died. He also apologized to them for how he acted at school. Harry had looked at him with a slight smile without answering, just holding out his hand. Draco had smiled back and shaken his hand, Neville chuckling beside them. Draco had become a hold on to the both of them, making Harry wonder how it would’ve been if he had accepted Draco’s invitation to friendship in their first year. 

“How late was the party again?” Neville asked.

“Hmm… I thought it started at 6 p.m., but it could be Draco just wanted us to be there earlier.”

“I was planning on going to Gringotts before it. Do you want to come?” Neville shook his head.  “No, McGonagall asked to see me.” Harry raised an eyebrow in question, and Neville scoffed.

“Don’t ask me, I have no idea what she wants.” Harry finished his tea and stood up.

“There won’t be many people at Gringotts, so I’m going now.” Neville nodded at him and he left to kitchen. Once in his room he sighed and put on some clothes. Draco would raise a brow at him wearing muggle clothing, and Harry was happy he wasn’t here to see it. Ever since the Battle Harry has been avoiding the press, as has Neville. Sprout had taken Neville as her apprentice, while Harry has been experimenting. Draco had taken his father’s job at the Ministry of Magic, trying to make the difference and to change the magical world. Harry thought it was a lost cause, but refrained from telling Draco that. 

He apparated to Diagon Alley and went straight to Gringotts. The streets were empty except for a group of drunk men, who were laughing loudly at something, but he paid no heed to them. He greeted the goblins at the gates with a slight bow, which they returned, before making his way inside. His relationship with the goblins had taken a turn for the best when he found out he was the richest man in whole Gringotts, and the goblins had let the break in ‘accident’ go after he apologized and explained to them  _ why  _ he had broken in. 

“Good morning, Griphook.” Harry greeted his Goblin friend.

“Hello Lord Potter, your account manager Ktozex has asked for you.” 

“I see. I will go and meet him and really, how many times have I asked you to call me Harry?”

Griphook rolled his eyes. “You’ll find your way, yes?”

“Ofcourse.” Harry bowed to Griphook and walked the hallways to Ktozex’ office. He knocked on the door, opening it at the soft ‘Come in.’ and sat down on one of the luxury chairs in front of a mahogany desk. Ktozex placed down his quill and look at him with beady eyes. Harry bowed his head slightly.

“How have you been doing, Lord Potter?”

“The same as always, Ktozex. How about you? Griphook told me you wanted to meet me.”

“I’m doing fine, and yes. Recently there has been a new vault left for you. The vault has been a few years old, but had not been accessible for you until now. The vault was left for you by Lady Luna Lovegood. It doesn’t hold any gold, but it holds Lovegood family relics and jewelry. It has been told that there is also a letter for you left in the vault, but I have no idea of the content of the letter.” Harry sat there, looking at Ktozex with incrediblity. 

“She what?” Ktozex snorted.

“Always so eloquent, Lord Potter. Do you want to go down and look at what she left you?”

Harry nodded, keeping his mouth shut and took the key that his acount manager handed over.

“Come to me once you are done, if you would.” Harry nodded again, and left the office. He handed the key over to Kract, The goblin who was driving the cart, and left to see Luna’s vault. He couldn’t believe it. Why had she left him a vault? Why him? Why not Neville? He just hoped she hadn’t left something dangerous. He had no idea what she could’ve left. Why could he only access it now? Why not earlier? Damn it, Luna, being a seer doesn’t mean that you have to be so mysterious. The cart came to a halt and the goblin put they key in the wall.

“Please place your hand on the wall, Lord Potter.” Harry nodded and did as he was asked. He felt his hand being stabbed, an invisible force trying to pull his hand closer into it, but he didn’t react. Soon he could hear the doors mechanism, which sounded a lot like a pendulum clock, and the wall moved, letting him see the inside of the vault. It was small, and it wasn’t filled, but from where he was standing he could see a couple of boxes standing on the ground, large eggs laying in a box with hay and swords hanging on the wall. A desk was standing in the middle of the room, a letter laying on it. He nodded to the goblin and entered the vault, going to the desk. He picked up the letter and opened it. His eyes went over the words, trying to read as fast as he could, and he could feel his eyes burn. 

“Oh Luna.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a new name for Harry, Neville and Draco and I can't choose, so help me out please:  
> For Harry  
> Helio : Greek Titan of Light  
> Halsey : Hallowed Island  
> Hadriel : Splendor of Jehovah  
> For Neville  
> Navi : New  
> Nevada : covered in snow  
> Negasi : he will wear the crown  
> For Draco:  
> Draven : Child of beautiful shadows  
> Dix : Tenth  
> Dezi : Desired one

_The golden children are no more, for they were never meant to be._  
_The snakes in lion clothing loses what matters most to them, but gain a part of their heart._  
_The time of the Silver Trio has come._  
_The broken heroes with no saviors travel to the future of their past, to save what once has been missed,_  
_to keep whole what was never suppose to damaged._  
_They get help from the moon to finish an old burden._  
_Death's champion will exist against all odds._ _  
Bonds meant to be will never be broken again._

* * *

 

Harry sat in the dark, his head resting on his knees and hugging his legs while he watched the never changing darkness. He often asked himself why he always dreamed about the unchangeable oblivion, but he guessed this was where he was the most comfortable. The shadows are his safe haven. And not always literally either. If he wanted to stay safe in school he needed to hide, which he mostly did in an unused classroom, not wanting to run into his cousin and start another ‘Harry-Hunt’. His grades had the be lower than Dudley’s and he can never go to a teacher to ask for any kind of help. If he wanted to stay safe at the Dursleys, he needed to be as silent as possible, not attracting any attention, only obey whatever they desired of him. He sighed and wondered if he is truly asleep. After all, the cupboard he is currently sleeping in is as dark as his dreams. He ignored the uncomfortable gnawing at his stomach, knowing it was because it was because he hadn’t eaten in two days. A strange heat crawled over his arms, making Harry relax slightly. His head snapped to the right at a soft rustling, but he still didn’t see a thing. After a minute of trying to listen, Harry thought there was no one-

“Hello there.” A whisper came from the left. Harry jumped up.

“W-Who is there?” His voice wavered a bit, and his back hit a non-existing wall.

“There is nothing to worry about Harry.” The voice told him. “ _Lumos._ ”

Harry had no idea how, but suddenly a light flickered into existence, showing him his surroundings for the first time. It was a room the size of the Dursley’s living, but completely different. The Dursley’s household was boring and plain, nothing unordinary in sight. This room however, was everything except normal. The room had white and blue walls, a black carpet, blue and green colours filling the room with an icy yet homey glow. There were no windows, and in the middle of the room there were two white couches facing each other with a table between them.  
Unlike before, the room was glowing with a soft warmth that came from a small ball that floated above the stranger's hand, who was sitting on one of the couches

“Who are you?” The small child asked, trying to step closer to the wall.

“Hmm…” The man stared through him for a moment, his gaze far away. He pushed the ball up and it floated towards the ceiling, staying there.

“I am you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's super short, but I think I made you wait to long and I started to feel a bit guilty, so here it is. Hope you liked it :3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!  
> Sorry for the cliffhanger.


End file.
